


Snappy Service

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's tendency to snap at people is not restricted to waitstaff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snappy Service

Kurt tore hungrily at Blaine’s clothes. He was so far gone and for once it was Blaine who was wearing too many layers. It was enough to try anyone’s patience.

Blaine was having a particularly hard time with the zipper of his jeans. Kurt tried to assist him, but Blaine brushed his hands away. It was as if he enjoyed watching Kurt suffer.

It happened before he was even conscious of the action. His thumb slapped against his middle and index finger, quick staccato beats one after another. “Come on, Blaine!” he whined.

Blaine looked up from his work, a look of faux-exasperation his face. “Kurt, you know that’s not going to make me come any faster.”

Kurt scowled. “You’ve been waiting to use that one forever, haven’t you.”

A smirk. God, he looks sexy when he smirks. “Forever.”

Well, two could play this game. Kurt stepped forward and yanked Blaine’s jeans down, giving up on the seemingly broken zipper. Blaine hissed at the friction, which turned into a moan as Kurt pressed up against him. “Well then. Thankfully I know something that will.”

It was decided. Blaine Anderson was officially Kurt’s favorite flavor of cheesecake.


End file.
